


What Do You Do With A Mysterious Major

by Debi_C



Series: The Drunken Colonel Saga [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-22
Updated: 2006-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam talks to Janet about the plan and gets her advice about "the decision."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Do With A Mysterious Major

Major/Doctor Samantha Carter came bopping into her friend's office. "Hi Janet." 

Doctor/Major Janet Fraiser peered up at the young woman who was standing in front of her paper-laden desk. "Hi to you too. What's up?" 

"Uh, Janet...I need to talk to you." 

"Okay." The attractive, petite brunette put down her pen and looked curiously at the tall blonde. "Talk." 

Carter looked around the tiny office and over her shoulder out the door. "Not here. Can we have dinner together...just the two of us?" 

This piqued Janet's curiosity no end. "Sure, just name the time and place." 

"Rico's. Tonight. At eight." 

"Rico's, tonight at eight. Sure." Janet looked at her watch to verify what date and day of the week it was. "I think Cassie's having a girlfriend in to study, so tonight's good." Looking up at Sam she asked suspiciously. "What's going on Sam?" 

"Not in the Mountain. I'll tell you tonight." Carter smiled sweetly at her friend. "See ya." 

"Yea--sure--you--bet--your--life." The Doctor watched suspiciously at her gal-pal left. This was too weird. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Janet entered the small Mexican Restaurant and glanced around for Sam. She hadn't arrived yet so Rudy, the short dark and handsome waiter, guided her to a small table in a secluded corner. When she was seated, she ordered a frozen lime margarita and an order of Nachos Royale with extra guacamole and jalapenos. Just at the appetizer arrived, she saw Samantha come in the door. Janet waived her over to the table and Carter ordered a frozen strawberry margarita when Rudy brought the doctor her drink. 

After getting their appetizer and ordering their dinner (the Mexican plate with everything for Sam and the Chili Rellano for Janet) the two women relaxed and sipped their drinks. 

"Don't you know that's not a real margarita?" Janet teased Sam, pointing at her pink drink. "Strawberries and sugar...eewwh!" 

Carter laughed; it was an old joke between them. "Lime and salt...eewwh!" She replied as she helped herself to the nachos and scooped a little extra guacamole onto the chip. 

"Girl, I'm going to take you down to Baton Rouge and feed you Cajun food. No green stuff there." 

"Crawfish and alligator? No thank you very much. I'll stick to tacos and enchiladas please." Sam scrunched her nose. "And no margaritas either." 

"Well, there is that to consider...but we do have Rum." 

"As in 'yo ho ho and a bottle of?" 

"And no Captain Morgan either...the real stuff." Janet watched her friend eat. "Well, obviously this isn't about a lack of appetite...though cholesterol could be a factor. What's up with this mysterious meeting of ours? Not that I'm complaining mind you." Janet took a bite of her rellano. 

About this time their dinners were brought and they took a minute to get their plates settled and get started on some serious eating. 

Sam chewed on her beef chalupa for a minute and wrapped some rice and beans up in a hot tortilla then spoke. "Janet, can I get pregnant?" 

Janet eyed her friend suspiciously and answered around a sip of her margarita. "Yes...if you stop taking your pills I mean. Why?" 

"Oh, you know, just thinking." 

"About......?" 

"Well," the blond hesitated. "I'm going to turn thirty-nine here shortly. I think if I want to have a baby it had better be soon." 

"Women are having babies later now." Janet answered. "No reason to panic yet." 

"I know." Sam looked pensive and chewed on her mouthful of cheese enchilada. "But with our lives, it's never a sure thing. You know that." 

"Yea, I surely do hon." Janet looked suspiciously at Sam. "So, picked anyone out yet?" 

"For....?" 

"Oh come on Sam. You wouldn't be asking me this question if you didn't have a plan. Who is it?" 

Sam ducked her head and took another bite of frijoles. "Okay, well. Don't worry, it's not an alien." 

"Which rules out Teal'c. Come on give!" Janet pressured. "Is it the Colonel?" 

"Actually, no. He kinda turned me down. Said he wouldn't be good enough." She blushed a little. 

"Good enough! Good grief!" Then her eyes lit up. "So, ummmmh. That kind of narrows the field." Janet lifted her margarita. "Daniel?" 

Sam did blush this time. "Smart-ass." 

"Well, jeez Sam. You have so many boyfriends...and I kind of figured it wasn't Davis or Seiler." Fraiser teased. "So when are you getting married?" 

"Uh, probably never." She shook her head. "I don't think I could marry him...he's too much like a kid brother." 

Janet looked at her in confusion. "Kid brother?" She shook her head. "Honey, you been looking at the wrong parts if you thinks he's a kid brother type! That man is gorgeous!" 

"Duh, I know that! It's just...well, he's...yea, he is, isn't he." She had to laugh at herself. "I just prefer..." 

"Yea, Sam. I know who you prefer. And I still don't know why you're 'choosing' Daniel if you feel this way." 

"It's a long story. And," She took a big gulp of her strawberry drink. "He turned me down, remember?" 

"That I don't get. In fact, you'd better explain it to me again. What happened to get this particular idea in your over-educated, too- smart brain? Oh, never mind...I just figured it out...didn't I?" Janet looked at her in amazed disgust and waived the waiter back over. "Two more drinks for us...and double up on the tequila in the lime one." 

Sam did look embarrassed now. "Janet, it's not like that. I mean I do love Daniel, really! What's not to love? He's sweet natured, loveable, smart, certainly handsome enough, why can't he be the perfect father to a great baby?" 

Janet took another drink. "No arguments there and, honey, your DNA does not match. He'd be my number one choice. But, Sam..." 

"No! No but Sams. He is the perfect choice, and you know he'd give the child everything it ever needed." 

"Yes, but can he give you everything you need?" Janet accepted the drink that just came for her and took a swallow. "He's never really gotten over Sha'uri, ya know." 

"Which is why I hesitate to marry him." She picked up her second drink. "I just haven't decided yet...and don't you dare tell anyone about this conversation. It's just an idea, nothings been decided on yet." She took a sip of the rosy concoction and set it down. "How about A.I.?" 

Janet looked at her, confused. "Artificial Intelligence?" 

Carter made a face. "No, silly. Artificial Insemination." 

"I know the technique, seen it done. Never done it." Janet returned the look and wrinkled her nose. "Cows." 

"Beg pardon?" 

"My Uncle Shay in Lake Charles, raised cows. He did it to them." The doctor shook her head. "Used a turkey baster. Not very romantic." 

Sam choked on her drink then took another sip. "THAT was too much information!" 

Janet shrugged. "You asked." 

"What about Invitro?" 

"Too many problems, too much lab work...and I think it hurts." She took another drink. "Too many hormone shots. Daniel would never go for it." Janet put down her glass. "For god's sake woman, if you're gonna do it, then DO it. Don't mess around with Mother Nature." 

"Oma Dessala." Sam muttered into her drink. 

"What?" 

"Never mind." She looked up across the two empty plates and the table. "Did you answer my question?" 

The Doctor frowned. "I think so...yes, you can get pregnant. No problem with you...or him." She thought a moment. "He told me once that Sha'uri had gotten pregnant but miscarried. He thought it had happened cause she worked too hard." Janet took another swallow of her drink. "And she might have been too young." 

"Too young?" She hadn't thought of that. "I thought..." 

Janet sighed. "When you all brought her back, well her body back, I examined her...you know...just in case, to be sure for Daniel." Sam nodded. Janet continued. " She was no more than nineteen or twenty. You had been looking for her for what, three years?" Another nod. "That means when they got married, she would have been, oh fifteen or sixteen." 

"But she'd had the other baby...from....him." 

"Yes, but by then she was eigthteen...not sixteen." Janet shook her head sadly. "Maybe Daniel does need this." She inspected her lime margarita. "Family, roots, something to come home too." She sat down the glass. "But then maybe I've had too many of these." 

"No, you're still sounding pretty sober." Sam smiled at her. 

"What about your career?" 

"Lots of single moms in the military. Look at you." 

"Yea, but Cassie came fairly well trained." Janet shook her head. "No bottles, no midnight feedings, dresses herself. She just needed a place to live and someone to love her." 

"Well, we've kinda talked about that too." Sam grinned mischievously. "The Colonel is saying he's getting ready to retire...and he kinda, sorta volunteered." 

Fraiser sat upright in her chair, choking on her drink. "The Colonel? Your Colonel? What's he gonna teach a baby...Fifteen ways to kill the neighborhood kids with their own toys?" 

Carter sat back and laughed out loud. "Janet, you're terrible!" She took another drink of her strawberry margarita. "He'll only teach it to kill the bullies and probably use zats to get rid of the bodies." 

They both laughed merrily at the idea. 

"And the garden snakes, they'd be extinct in 15 years." Janet put in, still giggling. "Oops, more too much information." 

Sam sniffed and smoothed her napkin on the table. Rudy brought the bill, smiling at their hilarity. "Does this mean the meal was good?" 

"Wonderful, Rudy." She assured the waiter and handed him her credit card. He smiled at her and went to 'ring' them out. Janet tried to hand her some cash but she waived her off. "Just get the tip, this has been too much fun." 

"Okay," Janet laid a five down on the table. "But to answer your original question, yes everything is fine. Just let me know as soon as you decide so I can check you over real good and be sure all systems are go." 

Sam nodded to the waiter as her returned her credit card. They left the restaurant. "Okay, done deal. But nothing's really been decided yet, we're just exploring the possibilities and weighing the options." The two women walked out to their cars. 

When they reached the parked vehicles, Janet looked at her friend seriously. "Sam Carter, If you're doing this out of some misguided need to give Jack O'Neill another chance at fatherhood, don't...okay." 

Sam reached over and took her friend's hand. "I'm not, believe me. If we do this, it'll be because it's what I want and...well, what Daniel wants. Not what Jack or anybody else wants. It's my body and it's my life and it's Daniel's life." She shrugged. "He may not want to go through with it. He says he's not a baby person." 

"Nobody's a baby person right off. That's why they're so much fun to make." Janet unlocked her car door. "Whatever decision you make, I know it will be the right one." At the cars, Janet hugged her friend. "Just think it through and be sure. If you two geniuses can't figure it out, I don't know who can." The doctor looked at her watch. "Well, speaking of kids, mine's been on her own long enough today. See you tomorrow at work." 

Sam smiled at Mom Fraiser peeking out. "See you then. Drive carefully Margarita girl." 

Janet smiled and waived as she drove off. Sam waived back and went to where her car was parked. It had been a long day and she still had a lot of thinking to do.


End file.
